LIES
by mayonice08
Summary: Teenlit about Haehyuk. Sederhana saja, Hyukjae benci Donghae. Titik. Lembar 2. Rnr?
1. Tentang Dia

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Lies**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Romance, Bit!Humor and Family**_

 _ **AU, Yaoi, OOC, t**_ y _ **po**_

 _ **Inspired by**_

' _ **A little white Lie' by Titish A. K.**_

 _ **Sederhana saja.**_

 _ **Hyukjae benci Donghae.**_

 _ **Titik.**_

 _ **Special**_

 _ **Untuk**_

 _ **Eon R-I-A-N-A**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting ff lagi hahaha. Gaya bahasa agak slengekan. Setting tempat nggak jelas antara Semarang dan Korea Selatan. Ya begitulah. Dibawa seneng aja pas baca. Gaya bahasa nggak baku, konflik ringan, dan nggak bikin nangis. Bayangin lagi baca teenlit aja yah xD**_

 **.**

 **LEMBAR PERTAMA**

 _ **Tentang Dia**_

 **.**

.

Hyukjae meniup gelasnya yang berisi es teh hangat yang tinggal separuh. Lewat lubang sedotan yang sedang ia gigit itu, ia menimbulkan gelembung-gelembung kecil di dalam gelasnya. Agak risih sih, tapi Hyukjae yang super duper bosan memilih bermain. Ketimbang mendengarkan celotehan Lee Sungmin―teman karibnya yang tengah ngobrol tak jelas dengan teman-temannya yang lain tepat di samping mejanya.

Hyukjae merasakan sakit di hidungnya. Salahkan pada jerawat yang entah datang darimana yang kini tumbuh tepat dipuncak hidungnya. Besar dan memerah. Membuat kenampakannya bagai gunung merah yang mau meletus di dataran putih bersalju, alias kulit wajah Hyukjae yang super mulus dan putih susu itu. Tengah menegang sepertinya, karena mungkin jerawat itu sudah musim panen yang berarti akan segera mengempes, tapi rasa sakitnya itu lho. Duh, perih dan nyut-nyutan.

Tak hanya jerawat, Sungmin juga menjadi daftar yang membuatnya mati bosan di tempat ini. Hyukjae jengah. Bosan dan malas. Harusnya ia pulang kerumah saja, tiduran sambil menunggu jerawat sialan ini kempes. Sehingga wajah putih mulusnya kembali terlihat kala ia memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca.

Semakin bosan.

Hyukjae menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melirik jam tangan karet merah―pemberian Mamanya yang tengah melingkari pergelangan kiri tangannya. Pukul tiga sore lewat dua puluh tiga menit.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae sudah jengah, ingin menghindar dari tempat ini. Mengambil motor matic-nya di parkiran dan segera meninggalkan kantin yang entah kenapa masih ramai meski jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Namun, mengingat Sungmin yang merengek padanya. Meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksa dia untuk menemaninya untuk tetap stay di sekolah sore ini. Mau tak mau Hyukjae menurut. Meski berwajah manis dan imut, Sungmin sangat menakutkan dan berisik jika tak dituruti. Hyukjae pasrah, sebagai teman yang berusaha baik, ia mau saja menemani Sungmin. Katanya sih, mau menonton pertandingan basket antar angkatan di sekolahnya.

Pertandingan basket?

Duh, seolah Hyukjae peduli saja dengan pertandingan itu. Hyukjae itu tipikal remaja yang super duper malas dengan acara menyaksikan ini-itu. Baginya lebih nikmat dan nyaman tiduran di rumah sambil menghabiskan waktunya menonton DVD marathon. Tapi, mendengar suara Sungmin yang berisik di dekat kupingnya. Seolah menyiksa daun telinga juga organ dalam telinganya itu penging seketika tiap si bibir M itu mengucapkan kata. Mau tak mau, Hyukjae manut, menuruti permintaan alias paksaan Sungmin.

"Eh… iyakah?" ucap Sungmin nyaring. Ia lalu terkikik bersamaan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Wah, jadi tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat jam setengah lima. Duh, ini baru jam tiga. Masih satu jam-an lagi," serunya lagi semangat.

Setelah mengucapkan dadah-dadah pada teman-teman ngobrolnya yang sama berisik dengannya. Sungmin pindah ke meja yang diduduki Hyukjae. Ia menepuk bahu temannya itu. Lalu, mendudukan diri di samping Hyukjae.

"Hyuk…" panggilnya riang. "Jerawatmu bagus banget deh, keliatan sexy," canda Sungmin yang sudah duduk di samping Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya. Mengaduk es teh hangatnya yang mungkin kini sudah bertransformasi jadi es teh sepenuhnya.

"Apa? Aku pulang aja ya Ming," katanya lesu.

Sungmin mendelik. Bola matanya yang jernih melotot lucu ke arah Hyukjae. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Big No~ kamu harus denger dulu tentang berita ini, pasti ntar tetep betah disini," sahutnya riang. Seolah baterai di tubuh Sungmin tak pernah kehabisan, ia selalu saja riang. Sungmin mencomot gorengan di depan meja tersebut. Melahapnya cepat setelah mencelupkannya di bumbu kacang.

"Emang apaan?" Tanya Hyukjae tak tertarik.

Sungmin yang masih mengunyah. Memberikan gesture pada Hyukjae untuk menunggunya bicara. Baru Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae. Bibirnya ia dekatkan dengan telinga Hyukjae.

"Dia nanti jadi wasitnya," bisiknya yang tetap saja terdengar di telinga orang yang berada di radius tiga meter.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung. Menebak-nebak, siapa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Sungmin. Ia menoleh memandang Sungmin. Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu, dari tatapan yang ia layangkan kearah Sungmin. Sungmin mampu menangkap jika pemuda kurus di sampingnya tengah bertanya 'siapa?'.

"Duh Hyuk, masa nggak ngerti sih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kak Yunho. Y-U-N-H-O." Bahkan Sungmin mengeja nama itu seolah Hyukjae tak mengerti. Opps, sorry saja ya untuk urusan orang satu ini. Dunia Hyukjae yang isinya serba datar dan tak menarik, akan berubah jadi bunga-bunga di lautan bunga. Lebay sekali -_-

"Dia yang jadi wasit, Ming?" Hyukjae mengulang ucapan Sungmin. Tak percaya. Masih butuh diyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Beneran, tadi aku dikasih tahu sama Victoria, tau kan. Dia itu biangnya gosip. Jadi Hyuk, nggak sia-siakan kamu nonton pertadingan. Entar kamu bisa mandangin Kak Yunho sampai puas, sedang aku bisa nontonin Lee Donghae yang super ganteng itu," ucapnya sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan dada saat menyebut nama Lee Donghae.

Jadi, nanti dia bisa melihat orang itu lagi? Uwaaa~ tak salah jika Hyukjae harus merelakan waktunya terbuang sia-sia mati bosan di kantin ini. Tapi melihat bayaran yang ia dapatkan. Memandangi Yunho hampir satu jam penuh selama pertandingan berlangsung.

Hanya satu hal yang baru tertangkap pikirannya. "Lee Donghae, siapa lagi itu?" tanyanya agak bingung.

"Nama artis? Member boyband ya?" celetuknya asal.

Krik krik.

Hyukjae nggak apdet. Ia bahkan tidak tahu yang namanya Lee Donghae. Lalu, emang penting ya?

"The hell, Hyuk. Nggak tahu siapa Donghae? Ciyus? Enelan?" Tanya Sungmin sok imut. Bola mata Sungmin membesar maksimal. Membuat Hyukjae hanya melengos melihat reaksi Sungmin yang terlalu berlebihan sekali itu.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan Cuma satu makhluk, yang bertitle-kan Yunho. Lee Donghae? Seolah ia penting saja.

"Demi apa, temenku satu ini kok kudetnya terlalu banget. Lee Donghae itu siswa seangkatan kita, anak kelas satu kok. Dia kan ada di kelas sebelah Hyuk. Kelas 1.2. Masa nggak pernah denger namanya atau nggak sengaja lihat orangnya sih? Plis deh Hyuk, Lee Donghae itu tenar banget kali di sekolah kita, apalagi di angkatan kita," celoteh Sungmin.

Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahu. Lagipula, ia kan bicara jujur. Dia memang tidak tahu mana makhluk yang bernamakan Lee Donghae itu. Segitu pentingnyakah harus tahu orang itu?

"Duh daripada ntar kamu tambah kudet. Aku jelasin ya tentang Lee Donghae. Dia itu, siswa seangkatan kita. Tadi udah aku katakan kan. Terus, Donghae itu wajahnya cakep banget. Kece abis deh di angkatan kita. Apalagi rumor-rumor bilang, dia udah masuk tim basket inti. Padahal tahu sendiri kan, kalau mau jadi anggota tim basket inti, kudu ikut latihan selama satu semester baru deh bisa masuk. Tapi, dia lolos begitu aja Hyuk. Ugh~ yang bikin banyak orang tambah klepek-klepek sama dia. Lee Donghae ini orangnya cool Hyuk, dingin gitu. Bahkan nggak ada yang punya nomor telponnya dan juga alamat rumahnya Hyuk. Padahal kan, yang ngefans sama dia banyak, terus juga dia ini orangnya tertutup. Sama penggemarnya dia tetep aja stay cool gitu, tapi itu yang bikin dia makin populer," jelas Sungmin. Terlalu panjang dan lebar.

Hyukjae mangut-mangut. Dari penjelasan Sungmin, Hyukjae mampu menangkap kata-kata penting tentang Lee Donghae. Sok cool, sok ganteng. Informasi yang lain, menguap gitu aja diotaknya. Bukan tipikal orang yang disukai Hyukjae dalam hidupnya.

"Dari omonganmu, Lee Donghae belagu ya. Sok misterius gitu, aku nggak suka. Palingan orangnya arogan." Tutur Hyukjae. Ia menyesap es teh hangatnya. Tak peduli dengan omongan Sungmin yang nyerocos ngalor-ngidul membela Donghae dengan mengatakan blablablablabla lah pada Hyukjae agar tak berpikiran negatif begitu tentang Donghae.

Lagi-lagi, seolah Hyukjae peduli.

Paling penting saat ini kan cuman satu orang, Yunho sunbae. Nanti dia bisa melihat malaikat penolongnya selama berjam-jam. Jarang lho, Hyukjae punya kesempatan seperti itu. Apalagi karena Yunho sunbae beda angkatan sama Hyukjae, akibatnya mereka beda gedung. Dirinya yang merupakan angkatan kelas satu kelasnya terletak di gedung sayap kanan. Sedang Yunho berada di gedung sayap kiri.

Ugh~ apes kan? Ini kan kali pertama Hyukjae tertarik dengan yang namanya lelaki lain. Jadi ya, mau tak mau, ia mau mencoba untuk berjuang. Kali saja, Kak Yunho memang bisa dekat dengannya.

Semoga.

.

.

Kembali ke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Alasan kuat dimana Hyukjae tiba-tiba tertarik dengan yang namanya Yunho.

Kala itu, sore yang tenang, teramat tenang di sekolahnya. Berhubung Hyukjae jarus menemani Sungmin menunggu jemputannya datang. Sebagai teman baik Sungmin, Hyukjae merelakan waktunya untuk menemani Sungmin menunggu di dekat pos satpam. Disitu ada sebuah kursi panjang, sengaja ditaruh untuk siswa yang menunggu jemputan.

Sungmin merupakan salah satu siswa yang tinggal cukup jauh dari sekolah. Sekitar hampir dua jam jarak rumah Sungmin dengan sekolahnya. Karena waktu itu, mereka mengikuti les tambahan. Sehingga, jam pulang mereka yang biasanya pukul setengah dua, mereka akhirnya harus pasrah mengikuti les tambahan selama satu setengah jam.

Hari itu, entah kenapa sekolah sedang sepi. Tak ada kegiatan ekstra dilaksanakan. Sehingga, saat Hyukjae dan Sungmin keluar dari ruang kelasnya, koridor sudah cukup sepi. Hyukjae yang tidak tega meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih harus menunggu supirnya datang. Ia memilih menemani Sungmin, meski Sungmin menolaknya. Tapi, bahagia saat Hyukjae bersikeras tetap menemaninya.

Sore itu, setelah Sungmin berpamitan dengannya saat mobil jemputannya sampai. Hyukjae melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin. Ia melangkah agak lesu ke arah parkiran.

Parkirannya sepi. Hanya ada tiga motor di parkiran. Motor matic putih milik Hyukjae, lalu dua motor lain yang terparkir tak jauh dari motornya.

Ia bergegas melangkah. Agak takut sendiri di parkiran sekolah apalagi sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Saat Hyukjae sudah berdiri di samping motornya. Ia segera merogoh kunci di saku celanya. Mengambilnya dan menaiki motor maticnya itu. Ia menancapkan kunci motornya. Ia menghidupkan motorya. Menarik tuas rem dan gas tangan, sedang ibu jarinya yang menekan tombol starter.

Brrrrukkkjhhfcvbdbh~ #bunyiapaancoba? -_-

Ditarik dan dicoba berkali-kali mesin motornya tak juga menyala. Agak frustasi, Hyukjae kini mengandalkan kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan motornya, lewat cara apa lagi selain menstarter motornya dengan kick starter. Ia memang tak pernah menggunakan cara ini, karena alasan yang logis. Double starter yang tombolnya ada di dekat stang lebih mudah digunakan, tapi memang sih jadi membuat aki boros. Tapi, layak dicobalah.

Sekali coba.

Masih tak bersuara.

Ia coba lagi.

Tetap tak bersuara.

Huhu… Hyukjae mencoba terus sampai kakinya terasa pegal. Apa ia tak cukup kuat untuk mampu menyalakan motornya dengan menyepak kick starter? Kok tak ada tanda-tanda mesin menyala.

Ia bingung, panik menguasai dirinya. Hyukjae turun dari motornya, memandang mesin motor matic-nya dengan bola matanya yang sudah memanas. Ugh~ jangan bilang mau menangis.

Ia sudah sering diejek Kakaknya, karena terlalu gampang menangis. Sekarang ia mengerti, Kakaknya tidak salah kalau ia diejek seperti itu. Ia terlalu cengeng. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia takut, melihat suasana parkiran yang sangat sepi dan tinggal beberapa motor saja yang terparkir disini. Ia ketakutan, Hyukjae memang tak percaya dengan cerita misteri yang berbau horror, tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini, tetap saja ketakutan itu muncul kan?

Hyukjae ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya tadi ia tak usah menemani Sungmin. Langsung pulang saja sehabis les tambahan. Tapi, kasihan Sungmin. Dan hal ini juga sudah terjadi. Ia juga bodoh, ia tak mengerti dengan yang namanya permesinan(?). Mana ia mengerti hal-hal seperti mengutak-atik motor.

Semakin bingung. Hyukjae berjongkok di dekat motornya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena tetesan air mata itu telah jatuh berlinangan.

Ia takut.

Apa ia harus menelpon Kakaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputnya? Harus dicoba, walau nanti saat sampai rumah Kakak-nya akan meledeknya sampai ia malu pun. Itu tak apa. asal Hyukjae cepat sampai rumah dan sampai ke atas ranjangnya. Ia tak berani berlama-lama disini.

"Hm, kamu kenapa?"

Suara seseorang terdengar begitu jelas. Hyukjae takut untuk mendongakan kepalanya. Ia takut saat mendongak, makhluk dihadapannya ini bukan manusia. Karena itu, Hyukjae semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sosok itu mulai melangkah. Terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang bergerak mendekat kearah Hyukjae. Membuat tubuh Hyukjae reflek menghindar. Sampai sebuah tangan besar dan hangat, menepuk puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Hai, kamu kenapa? Kamu menangis? Ada apa? Sudah jam segini lho, harusnya kamu sudah pulang, kan? Kamu siswa baru?" Tanya sosok itu yang sepertinya saat ini tengah berjongkok juga di depan Hyukjae.

Memberanikan diri, Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan. Ia agak malu saat bola mata sipit itu memandanginya. Ia hanya terkesiap sesaat. Memandangi sosok yang tepatnya adalah seseorang dengan wajah tampan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Oh, God. Jangan lupakan mata sembap Hyukjae yang masih basah. Ia kedapatan menangis saat bertemu seorang yang tampan seperti ini?

"Nggak pulang? Kenapa malah berjongkok disini, ada masalah?" Tanya orang itu lagi. Tangannya kini ia taruh di bahu Hyukjae. Karena sesekali orang itu menepuk bahunya saat Hyukjae tak juga merespon apapun.

Tersenyum malu-malu sambil menghapus air matanya. Hyukjae mulai bersuara, "Motorku… nggak bisa distarter," cicitnya.

Orang itu, tertawa pelan saat mendengar suara parau Hyukjae. Tapi, tawa yang terdengar di telinga Hyukjae bukan tipikal tawa mengejek.

"Aku bantu, nah sekarang berdiri dulu. Apa kamu mau jongkok disitu terus?" sahutnya. Masih melemparkan senyum yang membuat wajah tampannya semakin memukau di mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih dengan malu-malu, menyambut uluran tangan itu. hingga ia sudah berdiri lagi dengan dua kakinya.

Orang itu pun menaiki motor Hyukjae. Mencoba menyalakan mesin motornya dengan double starter. Tapi tak menyala. Setelahnya, ia memposisikan kakinya tepat di atas kick starter dan mulai mengengkol(?) tuas _kick starter_ tersebut. Setelah dua kali mencoba, suara mesin motor matic Hyukjae yang halus mulai terdengar. Seketika, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Hyukjae.

"Bisa menyala kan. Panasi beberapa saat, takutnya mesinnya mati lagi," ujarnya sambil turun dari motor matic putih tersebut. Hyukjae yang terlalu senang, membungkukan tubuhnya sanbil mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia segera menaiki motornya. Takut jika tiba-tiba mesin motornya mati lagi. Setelah mengenakan helm yang senada dengan warna motornya. Hyukjae menoleh kearah orang yang telah membantunya itu.

"Ehmm… makasih ya," ucapnya malu-malu.

Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu, berjalan kearah motor sport warna hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari motor Hyukjae.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," sahutnya saat motor Hyukjae melewatinya. Sore itu, selama di perjalanan pulang senyum lebar tak juga lenyap dari wajah Hyukjae. Dengan bayang-bayang orang itu di otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku sebenernya geli kalo inget pernah bikin ff ini. Jujur, selama nulis ff ini ff satu-satunya yang bikin saya nyantai pas ngetik. Yang lain mah saya puter otak sama hati saya yang suka banget nulis angsty. Terus, inget novel zaman SMA terciptalah ff ini. Untuk eon Riana yang lagi baca, dear eonnie ini untukmu.**

 **Sori jika karakter Hyukjae Sungmin agak kemayu. Tuntutan cerita ya, jangan tanyakan gender mereka apa. Mereka asli cowok kok, asli! Hahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berniat review?**


	2. Masih Tentang Dia

_**Copyright**_ __ __ _ **Mayonice08**_

 _ **2013**_

 _ **Lies**_

 _ **Haehyuk**_

 _ **Romance, Bit!Humor and Family**_

 _ **AU, Yaoi, OOC, t**_ y _ **po**_

 _ **Inspired by**_

' _ **A little white Lie' by Titish A. K.**_

 _ **Sederhana saja.**_

 _ **Hyukjae benci Donghae.**_

 _ **Titik.**_

 _ **Special**_

 _ **Untuk**_

 _ **Eon R-I-A-N-A**_

 _ **a/n:**_ _ **rewriting ff lagi hahaha. Gaya bahasa agak slengekan. Setting tempat nggak jelas antara Semarang dan Korea Selatan. Ya begitulah. Dibawa seneng aja pas baca. Gaya bahasa nggak baku, konflik ringan, dan nggak bikin nangis. Bayangin lagi baca teenlit aja yah xD**_

 **.**

 **LEMBAR KEDUA**

 _ **Masih Tentang Dia**_

 **.**

.

Hyukjae membiarkan dirinya ditarik kesana kemari oleh Sungmin yang sedang dalam kondisi sangat giras sekali. Ia manut saja, meski pergelangan tangannya terasa agak sakit karena genggaman Sungmin terlalu erat. Ah, biarlah. Yang terpenting nanti dia bisa melihat malaikat penolongnya.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah, menarik Hyukjae untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya mendudukan diri dengan nyaman di atas paving di pinggir lapangan. Sungmin memilih salah satu tempat yang pas, dari sini lapangan basket terlihat sangat jelas. Terlihat jarak antara garis lapangan basket dengan tempat mereka duduk tak sampai dua meter. Juga, pohon yang rindang yang ada di belakang tempat mereka duduk. Teduh, membuat keduanya terhindar dari terik matahari.

Hyukjae mengipasi tubuhnya dengan kipas berbentuk kelinci yang ia pinjam dari Sungmin. Menciptakan angin kecil menghembus ke lehernya yang penuh keringat. Ugh~ kulitnya agak _sensiti_ _f_ , apalagi harus duduk di pinggir lapangan di sore yang terik, meski tubuhnya cukup tertutupi pepohonan rindang di belakangnya. Tetap saja, kipas-kipas adalah hal yang tepat untuk mengusir peluhnya yang semakin deras menetes.

Hyukjae juga tidak lupa mengambil selembar tissue wajah dari kantong tas selempangnya. Tissue tipis itu, ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Memberikan sentuhan ekstra lembut plus pelan di hidungnya yang tengah ditumbuhi jerawat merah yang begitu indah, yang ingin sekali Hyukjae capit dengan sumpit. Maybe, bisa ikut kesumpit gitu. Terus hilang deh, dari wajah putihnya.

Sungmin menyeruput es teh anget yang dibungkus plastik. Sambil sesekali meraup kripik kentangnya. Masih dengan senyum lebar, mengamati sekitar. Teman-temannya yang lain, teman gosipnya Sungmin maksudnya sedang duduk membentuk formasi tak beraturan sambil membawa pom-pom warna warni dari tali rafiah tak jauh dari mereka duduk.

Hyukjae bersyukur, Sungmin tak memilih untuk duduk bersama mereka. Karena dipastikan, Hyukjae bisa eneg sesorean mendengar celotehan tanpa helaan nafas dari mereka. Berisik, bising, dan cerewet sekali.

Tak berapa lama, dari arah selatan. Beberapa pemuda yang rata-rata berperawakan tinggi menjulang, dengan postur tubuh kurus dan atletis mulai datang. Disambut sorakan meriah dari kerumunan di sebelah Hyukjae. Yang kini sedang mengangkat pom-pom tinggi-tinggi sambil meneriakan nama-nama yang tak begitu Hyukjae tahu siapa.

Sungmin yang tak kalah berisik, menyerukan nama Lee Donghae. Sambil menjerit sok histeris, ingin sekali Hyukjae bekap mulutnya. Agar tidak membuat telinga Hyukjae berdengung sakit. Tapi, ah biarlah. Kalau kelompok pemain sudah mulai datang. Berarti Kak Yunho segera muncul kan ya? Yunho kan yang akan jadi wasitnya. Lebih baik, Hyukjae mencari sosok malaikat penolongnya saja. Peduli apa dengan yang lainnya ah.

"Hyuk itu lho, itu~ Lee Donghae~ " seru Sungmin sambil menarik Hyukjae mendekat padanya. Mengarahkan pandangan Hyukjae pada kumpulan anak-anak basket yang kini tengah duduk di kursi pemain sambil bersiap-siap menunggu pertandingan dimulai.

"Yang mana sih?" Tanyanya bingung. Please deh. Di gerombolan itu, yang cakep itu banyak. Bukan ia bermaksud memuji sih, cuman pada kenyataannya. Anak-anak basket kebanyakan memang berwajah bening-bening alias kece. Jadi, yang mana yang dimaksud Sungmin itu nggak jelas.

"Yang pake handband putih di tangan kirinya Hyuk, yang itu~ cakep kan?" tunjuk Sungmin tanpa malu sambil cekikikan.

Hyukjae mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sungmin. Mengamati dengan seksama pada segerombolan manusia cakep yang tengah bercengkerama dengan satu sama lain. Apa yang itu? bola matanya berhenti sesaat, mengamati seorang cowok yang berambut hitam legam. Dengan lesung pipi di pipinya, senyumnya manis. Tapi, membuat Hyukjae bergidik melihatnya. Saat Hyukjae turun memandang lengannya, tidak ada handbad putih disana. Berarti, bukan orang itu.

Ia beralih ke pemuda di sampingnya. Yang hanya tersenyum dengan menarik satu sudut bibirnya sesekali saat diajak bicara. Ih, sok misterius. Padahal wajahnya pas-pasan. Err- Hyukjae bohong kalau wajahnya pas-pasan. Dia ganteng sih, tapi melihat cara dia tersenyum seperti itu. Hyukjae jadi tak suka, gantengan cowok yang punya lesung pipi. Tapi, cowok ini punya bola mata yang indah. Terlihat teduh. Ah, tetap saja, lebih ganteng Kak Yunho

Kini Hyukjae beralih memandang pergelangan tangannya. Memastikan apa itu sosok Lee Donghae apa tidak. Dan saat menemukan handband putih melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak salah jika itu makhluk bernama Donghae. Cara senyumnya saja sok arogan seperti itu. Duh, sok cool. Sok dingin, sok cool banget. Sok kegantengan banget tuh orang.

"Gimana? Cakep kan?" Tanya Sungmin antusias sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu. Lalu melengos.

"Lumayan, tapi sok cool banget. Sengak banget gayanya," sahut Hyukjae yang disambut dengan bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut mendengar ucapannya. Sebenarnya lebih dari lumayan, cuma Hyukjae tengsin mengakui itu pada Sungmin.

"Dia emang cool kok, nggak sok cool, Lee Donghae itu cool, Hyuk, ih susah ah ngomong sama kamu," tukas Sungmin sambil menurunkan lengannya dari bahu Hyukjae dan ganti melipatnya di depan dada.

Hyukjae hanya acuh melihat reaksi temannya itu.

"Eh, tapi kamu jago siapa Hyuk? Anak kelas dua apa angkatan kita? Kayaknya yang bakal menang anak kelas dua deh, kan angkatan kita juga baru masuk beberapa bulan kan ya. Beda sama anak kelas dua, udah sering ikut pertandingan. Tapi, semoga aja Donghae bisa bikin keajaiban terus, angkatan kita menang~" celotehnya lagi.

Hyukjae berfikir sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, angkatan kelas dua yang akan menang. kan mereka sudah terbiasa tanding basket, jadi kekompakan antar pemainnya sudah terbentuk. Sedang dengan anak angkatannya kelas satu, kan mereka bentukan pemain dadakan, bener sih kata Sungmin kalau ada keajaiban, maybe mereka bisa menang.

"Aku jago Kak Yunho aja," kata Hyukjae singkat.

"Kak Yunho lagi, Kak Yunho lagi. Error kamu lama-lama." Sungmin menoyor kepalanya pelan. Membuat kedua sahabat aneh ini tertawa cekikikan bersama. Yang entah kenapa terdengar aneh, karena Hyukjae tiba-tiba OOC sekali .

"Eh eh, mereka mulai pemanasan tuh," seru Sungmin memandangi beberapa lelaki yang tadinya duduk, kini berkerumun di pinggir lapangan. Hyukjae ikut menatapnya lekat. Satu hal membuat bola matanya yang bulat unik membesar memandang gerombolan pemain basket itu tertarik.

"Ming, si Donghae paling kate ya diantara pemain yang lain. Paling pendek hahaha," sindirnya diiringi tawa.

Sungmin memelototinya sebentar, tapi setelahnya mengangguk mengiyakan juga. Haduuuh~ bocah aneh.

"Paling pendek gitu, tetep aja yang paling cool~ " belanya. Tersenyum ceria melihat pemain basket itu mulai melakukan peregangan kepala yang dilanjutkan dengan peregangan tangan. Hyukjae mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Kak Yunho mana ya? Kok nggak muncul-muncul ya, Ming?" Hyukjae celingak-celinguk. Toleh kanan toleh kiri. Menyapu setiap penjuru lapangan dengan iris matanya. Ia hanya melihat pemain basket dari kelas satu dan kelas dua di pojok lapangan tengah melakukan pemanasan. Dan beberapa anak kelas tiga yang baru muncul. Bola mata Hyukjae membulat maksimal saat menangkap satu sosok mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana training pendek dengan peluit menggantung di lehernya.

Tampan sih, tapi sayang sosok itu bukan Kak Yunho. Tapi, kok bawa peluit? Jangan-jangan dia wasitnya? Jangan bilang … Kak Yunho nggak jadi wasit T^T

Hiks Hiks. Hati Hyukjae berderai air mata nih. Kan udah dibela-belain nungguin dari pulang sekolah sampai tadi buat bisa lihat Kak Yunho. Hiks. Patah deh kesempatannya. Ah, Hyukjae pilu rasanya, sudah kebelet memandangi Kak Yunho. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Takdir berkehendak lain.

"Lho Hyuk, kok Kak Kangin ya yang bawa peluit. Eh eh, keknya bukan Yunho deh Hyuk yang jadi wasit, maaf ya Hyuk. Beritanya salah, maaf yaaa~ tapi jangan pulang, udah kepalang tanggung. Temenin aku nonton yaa, puuuuhlease?" rengek Sungmin menarik lengan Hyukjae sambil meremas-remasnya.

Mau tak mau, menatap pandangan yang dilemparkan Sungmin padanya yang seperti anak anjing hilang itu, Hyukjae manut saja. Meski dia kecewa tidak bisa melihat Kak Yunho.

"Iya Ming, ah~ padahal tadi aku udah semangat denger nama Kak Yunho yang jadi wasitnya," cicit Hyukjae lemas. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Mungkin, entar pas pertandingan dimulai, Kak Yunho nonton Hyuk, _positif thinking_ aja ya?" ujar Sungmin menghiburnya. Hyukjae hanya mangut-mangut pelan.

"Eh, btw Hyuk. Masih suka sms an sama Kak Yunho?" Tanya temannya itu. Hyukjae yang tadinya asik menyenderkan kepalanya, mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sungmin lebih jelas.

"He'eh, masih sih," Ia bersemangat lagi saat mengingat hal itu.

Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, Yunho Kak itu jadi teman sms-annya Hyukjae. Semuanya berkat bantuan Sungmin. Sejak insiden Hyukjae dibantuin nyetarter motornya kala itu, Hyukjae langsung cerita ke Sungmin. Dan karena Sungmin itu tipikal orang yang supel dan banyak koneksi, dia lalu membantu Hyukjae mencari tahu nama malaikat penolongnya Hyukjae.

Setelah tahu, orang itu bernama Jung Yunho. Sungmin nggak tanggung-tanggung, mencarikan nomer ponselnya juga. Alhasil, saat Hyukjae sudah mebulatkan tekadnya untuk kenalan dengan Kak Yunho. Keduanya sering sms-an.

"Kamu ngenalin diri jadi kamu sendiri, Hyuk?" Selidik Sungmin.

Hyukjae mengernyit sesaat. Lalu, mendengus. "Nggak, aku pura-pura jadi Hyuksoo. Anak SMA Teratai, Ming. Abisnya, aku malu sih kalau mau kenalan sama Yunho Kak. Kemarin pas nggak sengaja ketemu di kantin, dia bahkan nggak nyapa aku, kayaknya udah lupa deh, pernah nolong aku," tutur Hyukjae sedih. Sungmin menepuk bahunya pelan, lalu menyunggingkan senyum simpatik pada sahabatnya itu.

"Terus, Kak Yunho ngenalin diri jadi siapa Hyuk?"

"Tetep aja, Jung Yunho, pake nama asli. Anak SMA Keluarga."

"Eh, beneran? Berarti dia polos kan ya? Jujur banget gitu. Mana sms-mu ditanggepin pula. Emang awalnya kamu ngomong apa sama dia? Nggak curiga gitu, kok tiba-tiba sms Kak Yunho?" Sungmin masih semangat melemparkan pertanyaan pada sahabatnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya, bingung sendiri. "Aku cuman bilang, lagi iseng. Terus ngacak-ngacak nomer aja, mencet-mencet nomor nggak jelas, iseng aja aku sms dia," jawab Hyukjae. Yang sekarang kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Masih celingak-celinguk. Berharap di kerumunan penonton muncul sosok Kak Yunho.

"Semangat ya, Hyuk. Maybe kalo emang jodoh, kalian bisa deket," hibur Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan Hyukjae.

"Tapi, Ming. Kamu sendiri, serius gitu naksir sama si Donghae?"

Sungmin agak terkaget mendengarnya. Ia cekikikan lagi. Saat tersadar suara tawanya yang melengking aneh, lumayan berisik. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Setelah, mampu menguasai dirinya. Ia menyenggol bahu Hyukjae dengan bahunya.

"Ya nggaklah, kan cuman iseng juga. Cuman buat rame-ramean Hyuk. Anak-anak itu lagi pada suka sama dia, terus akunya ikut-ikut aja. Donghae jadinya ya kecengan rame-rame, buat seru-seruan kok hahaha," jelasnya.

Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Ah, kek nggak ada yang lebih penting lagi. Bisa-bisanya bikin kecengan rame-rame, emang siapa aja Ming?"

"Kebanyakan anak-anak sekelas kita kok, tapi ada sih dari kelas lain. Si Victoria, Krystal, Sulli, Ren, Key, sama siapa lagi ya? Banyak deh, soalnya lucu kalo ngobrolin tentang Donghae sama mereka hahaha. Kali aja, ada yang beneran bisa naklukin Donghae haha. Kamu mau ikut juga Hyuk? Tambah seru tuh kalau kamu ikut, kita kan bisa ngerusuh bareng sambil ngomongin Donghae, terus juga kalau masih berharap sama Yunho Kak, takutnya endingnya bikin sakit hati tuh kalau seumpama nanti nggak bisa dapetin Kak Yunho," ujar Sungmin.

"Gimana Hyuk, mau ikut?" tawar Sungmin.

Hyukjae meringis. Bola matanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan horror.

"Nggak deh. Kalian aja Ming, aku nggak ikutan. Males ah, lagian masih berharap sama Kak Yunho. Eh, tapi aku doain aja, entar ada yang kepancing sama Donghae. Well, maybe kalian jodoh, terus ada yang bisa deket gitu sama Donghae," ucap Hyukjae sedikit mengcopy paste ucapan Sungmin yang tadi sempat dilontarkannya kepadanya.

Meski dia agak sulit membayangkan, jika Sungmin dan kronco-kronconya―duh Hyukjae agak bingung menyebut mereka apa―bisa naklukin Donghae. Cowok itu terlalu kaku dan sok dingin. Memang tipikal cowok yang digemari di manga-manga yang banyak penggemarnya. Hanya saja… ah, Hyukjae agak nggak suka. Entah untuk alasan apa. Hyukjae nggak mau ah, terlibat dengan Donghae. Semoga saja sih.

Sungmin menyikutnya sebal. "Dih, nyebelin emang kamu Hyuk. Untung aku udah kebal sama kamu."

"Lagian kalian konyol banget kok. Kalau ada orangnya aja pada bisik-bisik aja. Paling juga teriakin nama tapi bareng-bareng. Nggak langsung disamperin ngasih minum atau handuk kek biar kek di sinetron haha," celetuk Hyukjae.

"Kan malu juga sih Hyuk kalau nyamperin sendiri, nggak asik lagi kalau gitu. Asik kalau ngecenginnya bareng-bareng. Padahal ya Hyuk, aku ada firasat kalau kamu ikut bisa jadi kamu jodohnya Donghae haha. Lucu nggak? Kali aja kalian jodoh."

"Kamu nggak demam Ming? Lagian ya Ming. Cakep sih cakep, tapi perasaan Donghae itu orangnya sok gitu deh."

"Hayooo, tadi bilangnya lumayan. Sekarang ngaku kalau dia cakep."

"Dih, cakepan Kak Yunho pokoknya." Jawab Hyukjae mutlak.

"Hyuk, udah dimulai tuh," seru Sungmin. Mengaburkan lamunan Hyukjae. Hyukjae dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas, suara peluit yang ditiup oleh wasit meramaikan penjuru lapangan tersebut. Pertandingan tersebut akan segera dimulai. Well, kita lihat saja, sehebat apasih Lee Donghae itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es teh anget itu beneran ada. Itu minuman favorit saya pas masih sma. Di kantin suka pesen itu, bentuknya teh anget yang dikasih es batu. Rasanya dingin-dingin anget gitu deh.**

 **Thank yang udah mau mampir. Ketemu secepatnyaa yaaaa**

 **Berniat review?**


End file.
